Dolphin Rider Zombie
Dolphin Rider Zombies are essentially aquatic Pole Vaulting Zombies, except that they move faster while they have the Dolphin and can do more damage to the player's plants if you do not protect them. This makes them much more dangerous than Pole Vaulting Zombies. Strategy Before this zombie appears on the screen, a dolphin-like sound can be heard. This will help alert you to set up defenses if you haven't already. The best strategy for this zombie is to use Tall-nuts to block them, just as you would do for the Pole Vaulting Zombie. If you don't have a Tall-nut available, plant a Lily Pad in front of them to make them lose their dolphin, slowing them down. If you can use it, however, Tangle Kelp is an easy way to defeat them without spending a lot of sun. Note: If you see a Dolphin Rider Zombie coming and plant a Lily Pad in the first square, it will not jump, as the dolphin enters the water partway into the second column. You should plant one in the second or third column instead. Gallery Dolphin-Rider-Zombie.gif|Dolphin Rider Zombie Trivia *The Dolphin Rider Zombie is the only zombie with an animal mount. **In fact, it is the only zombie with any sort of animal, except a prototype zombie not included in the game that walked a zombie dog (the dog was too small to be hit by peas, so it was essentially invulnerable). *The Dolphin Rider Zombie will carry its Dolphin into your house with it if it hasn't encountered any plants when it reaches the other end of the pool, then eat your brains. *The Dolphin Rider Zombie's sprite is only 2/3 the size of those of other zombies. *In addition to the Tall-nut, Dolphin Rider Zombies cannot jump over the Tangle Kelp, as it instantly tangles the zombie while it is still riding the dolphin, drowning it immediately. *As the Dolphin Rider Zombie enters the water, it tosses its dolphin into the air and flips it before entering the water. This hints some athletic ability in this Zombie, uncommon in most zombies. Furthermore, it is unusual how a zombie with such thin arms can carry a heavy dolphin. *This Zombie is the fastest pool Zombie, but only with it's dolphin. *In some cases, Dolphin Rider Zombies can actually jump over a Tall-nut. *This Zombie has been somehow known to jump over Pool Cleaners when they jump at the first square nearest to Your House and another Zombie has activated it while it is jumping. *If the Dolphin Rider Zombie is killed normally while on its' dolphin, it will just disappear. *The Dolphin Rider Zombie is the fastest zombie in the game. *The Zombie is also wearing an aquatic performance suit, furture demonstrating it's acrobatic ability. *When the Dolphin Rider Zombie Jumps and splashes into the water, it is invisible to the plants when it is underwater, making the plants stop shooting at it for a second. *The Dolphin Rider Zombie will just slow down if you use an Ice-shroom while it is still on his dolphin. See Also *Dolphin *Pool *Tall-nut Category:Zombies Category:Aquatic Zombies Category:Vault Zombies